Endless Adventures
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry knew that his friends weren't really his friends. After he defeated Voldemort he made sure to not be alone with them. They used a first year to get close and then they tried to kill him. As he laid on the floor bleeding he gave them some facts then he disappeared. He ended up near Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Adventures**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HttYD.

'Thoughts'

(Hogwarts: With Harry, Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny)

Harry was on the ground bleeding. He stared up at his attackers blankly. He wasn't surprised it was them. He was surprised they had used a first year to get to him.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"We don't need you anymore." Hermione answered smugly.

"You're job is done now so we don't need you." Ron smirked.

Harry chuckled. "What are you laughing about?" Ginny asked.

"I'm laughing at the fact you guys went through the trouble of killing me and you won't get my fortune. "

"What?" They all looked at him in shock.

"None of you will get your hands on my money." He repeated.

"How do you know?" Hermione was certain Harry was too stupid to know of their plan or to find a way to stop them.

"You confirmed my suspicions." He told them.

"What?" Hermione wondered how he knew.

"I had a feeling none of you were my friends."

"So?"

"After fourth year I began to suspect you guys when you had private meetings with each other. I made a will before the maze. If I die then my money goes to my god brother." He happily told them before coughing up more blood.

"W-what?"

"If he was unavailable I left it to a list of others. I had it in there that you three couldn't inherit it."

"NO!" Ron yelled.

"You'll get nothing." Harry was now the smug one.

"You bastard!" Ron hissed.

"I win."

"No!"

"Y...es."

A light erupted as Harry passed out due to blood loss. When the light died down they found that Harry had disappeared. They were angry but Hermione realized it might work in their favor. They ran off only for professor Snape to catch them.

"Why are you three running in the hall?"

"H-Harry was coughing up blood then disappeared." Hermione said still looking angry.

"Where!?"

"N-near the bathroom on the fourth floor." She told him.

"Go get the headmaster." The man ordered them.

"Yes sir."

The three ran to go do so. Snape found their behavior to be suspicious. If their friend was coughing up blood why did they all go get help? Only one needed to do so and then the other two could have taken him to the hospital wing. Granger could have used a charm to make him float and taken him there. None of thee looked upset but angry which was odd. Snape would have expected them to cry. Their friend was injured and missing. A friend would have cried about that. He went to the area and began investigating. He found a pool of blood. A man from the painting nearby spoke up.

"I hope you get those three for what they did to Mr. Potter, professor Snape."

"What do you mean Sir Roger?"

"Miss Weasley was harassing a first year. It was miss Jones. Mr. Potter walked by. He sent miss Jones to the dorm. That was when Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger exited the bathroom. He stabbed Mr. Potter in his back. They did this for his money." He explained to the professor.

"You saw this?"

"Yes. Unfortunately this is the only painting I can be in or else I would have gotten help."

"I see. What happened to Potter?"

"He explained that he had been suspicious of them and made sure that none of them could get his fortune. He gave it to his god brother and if not he had a list of people who would get it."

"I see."

"He smugly informed them that he had it so that it would never go to them."

"That was smart of him." The man was surprised but proud that Potter had done it.

"Indeed. Then something strange occurred."

"Strange?"

"Yes. He fell unconscious and he disappeared in a burst of light."

"That is indeed odd." He spotted Flitwick. "Filius come here."

The man walked over only to gasp. "What happened here?"

Snape and the painting explained the situation. Flitwick gasped in horror. Never in his life would he have expected that.

He scowled. "I shall go find them."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hopefully I'll be back soon to help you find Mr. Potter."

"Good. I sent them to the headmaster."

"I'll start there."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HtTYD.

'Thoughts'

(With Harry's body)

Harry appeared on a remote island. This particular island wasn't occupied by humans. No only animals and dragons lived there. Yes dragons. They lived on different parts of the island.

Harry was still unconscious as he continued to bleed out. One dragon smelt the blood as he walked by and went to investigate. The large black Dragon cautiously crept over. What he found made him pause.

'Strange. This human isn't dressed like the other humans I have seen.' The dragon thought.

"How could you?" The human muttered. "I thought we were friends. What happened since first year?"

The dragon tilted his head. 'Poor thing. Sounds like his friends betrayed him and attempted to kill him.' He thought as he made a decision.

He went over to the human and as carefully as he could, picked him up in his claws. The dragon took off. He knew a close by village of humans. They were friendly with dragons so he hoped they could help.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

Hiccup and Toothless snuck away to go fly. He loved the villagers but lately they never left him alone. He barely got to hang out with Toothless alone. They decided to sneak off.

"This is nice." Hiccup commented.

Toothless purred in agreement. Hiccup smiled as his hair was ruffled by the wind. The two were at peace in the sky.

"I really don't want to go back." The brown haired teen admitted. "It's just too much down their."

'I agree with you.' Toothless said.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup and Toothless looked over to see his dad and his dragon flying over to them. Hiccup hid a disappointed sigh. He didn't want to stop flying at the moment. Soon the other two were flying next to them.

"Hey dad." He greeted.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should find a place you can go to so that you can unwind and relax." Stoick told his son.

Hiccup looked at his dad in surprise. "What?"

"You need a place to go to where you can be alone and relax." He repeated.

"Your not mad I snuck out?" The brunette asked.

"No son. I understand why. I've done it many times before." He admitted.

"Really?" Hiccup was shocked.

Stoick laughed. "Yes. As long as I know where you are so that I can get you in emergencies. I also just like to know where you are."

"Okay." Hiccup smiled. "I was thinking of the place Tooth and I first met."

"Do others know about it?"

"Just Aster but she hates the place." He answered.

"Okay."

"Than you."

"You're welcome son. Be home for dinner." His dad said.

Hiccup grinned. "I will."

"Great." Stoick grinned back. "See you later."

"See ya later dad."

Stoick flew off. Hiccup hugged Toothless. He had been surprised by what his dad said but happy. Toothless purred as he turned towards their spot.

"I'm so glad he was understanding." Hiccup said.

'Me too.'

"What would you like to do now?"

'Take a nap.'

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or How to Train Your Dragon.

'Thoughts'

(Headmaster's Office)

Albus sighed as he destroyed yet another letter sent to Harry. It had a curse attached that would have burnt the hands of anyone who opened it. Once Harry was finished with his NEWTs he would show him how to handle this. For now though he continued going through them.

When Harry was a baby and he had defeated Voldemort he had received many letters. Albus had already had the mail redirected to himself. He knew that there would be people out there that didn't care that he was a baby. He had been correct. Most of the mail was good. So were the gifts he had received. He had sent the gifts along.

Unfortunately he never knew that Petunia and Vernon destroyed them. Mrs. Figg, the person he sent to watch over Harry, never told him. It turned out that she didn't do her job. She actually hated magic due to her not being able to use it. She ignored what the Dursleys did. When Harry came to school for his first year he was pissed. He could tell that he was abused. Fudge refused to remove him. Said that it would be the only place to keep him safe.

'Both you are now paying for your crimes.' He thought.

It was true. When Harry went home that summer Albus had a plan. Vernon and Petunia had been sent to prison. He kept it out of the papers. Dudley was sent to live with a distant relative of his father in America. To keep Fudge and Mrs. Figg ignorant he had three people take their place. They fed and loved Harry. After Fudge was no longer Minister he reported both Mrs. Figg and Fudge. They now are staying in Azkaban. Fudge was in max security level and Mrs. Figg was in minimum security level.

Now the harmful letters baby Harry received had been destroyed. A log of all curses and hexes used were sent to the ministry. As Harry grew the letters he was receiving lessened until fourth year. Almost all letters were harmful. They had all been destroyed. He was ashamed that people tried to do so much harm to a fourteen year old. Even if Harry did enter his name it gave them no right to hurt him.

'Idiots. The lot of them are idiots.' He thought.

Albus paid them a personal visit. By the end most were ashamed. The next year was the same. None of them wanted Voldemort back and denied it. Instead they felt justified in defaming a fifteen year old. He couldn't do much since most thought he was a quack. That year still pissed him off. First he is forced to hire a woman not qualified for DADA. He then learned she refused to teach them. Voldemort wasn't the only threat. That woman acted like there were no witches and wizards out there breaking the law and attacking others. What pissed him off the most was the fact she hurt his students. It wasn't until he was reinstated that he learned about the blood quill. He almost killed the woman. Minerva almost lost her job when he found out she ignored Harry and didn't let him speak when he tried to tell her. He had no idea what her problem was.

'Why doesn't she ever believe him or let him talk. If she isn't treating him like James then she pretends he doesn't exist.' He thought.

Minerva was skating on thin ice. As it were Umbridge dug her own grave. Not only with the quills but with the dementors. She admitted to sending them after Harry. Madam Bones nearly killed her. Thankfully Madam Abbott calmed her down. Umbridge was now in a cell next to Fudge.

Last year when he defeated Voldemort the letters increased once more. This time there was more good letters than there were harmful ones. Many were apology letters for believing the Daily Prophet. He convinced Harry to sue them. He received a large sum of money from them and everyday the published an apology. One apology for each article they printed.

"At least this is the last letter for today." Albus said as he placed it down in the pile that he would give to Harry. "Thankfully it's a good one."

Suddenly the door slammed open. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Wealsey ran in. All three were breathing hard and seemed to be crying. Albus stood up in alarm. He quickly went over to them.

"Are you all okay?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

"No we aren't. Harry… he…" Ginny choked and began sobbing into her brother.

"What?" The headmaster was confused and worried.

"We were going to see Harry. He said that he wanted to show us something." Hermione said.

"We found him near the fourth floor bathroom. He was on the ground lying in a pool of blood." Ron told him emotionlessly.

"He said something about forced Wills and a godbrother betraying him." Ron said. "After that he passed out. He disappeared in a flash of light."

"What?!" Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You said near the bathroom on the fourth floor?"

"Yes. Snape is there." Ron told him.

"Funny. That's not what I was told by Sir Rodgers." Filius said as he entered the office.

"What?" Albus asked.

Filus looked pissed off. He quickly stunned the three. He didn't want them escaping. He then looked at the headmaster.

"There we go." He told them what Sir Rodgers and Severus had told him.

Albus closed his eyes for a second. "Poor Harry can't catch a break."

"No he can't." Filius agreed.

"I'll call the aurors." He said.

"I got them." The half goblin still had his want trained on the three.

The elderly wizard flooed out of his office and directly to the ministry. He made his way to the auror office. He would have floo called them but since Voldemort's defeat the lines were tied up. Many called to report death eater sightings or that they had seen the dark lord. Hopefully it would die down like it did the first time.

"Albus?" Kingsley stood up when he saw the man walking in. "Is something wrong?"

"Unfortunately. One of my professors informed me that three of my students killed another." He said. "According to him one of the portraits had witnessed Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley killing Harry Potter for his money."

"Tonks! Alaster!" Kingsley yelled making the two run to him.

"What's up?" Tonks asked.

"Yes?" Alaster asked.

Kingsley filled them in. They then flooed to Hogwarts. Albus put the school on lockdown. The students were escorted back to their dorms. It was then that they learned about a missing first year. Filius explained what he heard. Tonks searched for the first year and Alaster went to the crime scene. Kingsley searched the trio. He found the bloody knife on the male Weasley. They were arrested. He took them to the ministry for questioning.

Albus and Filius joined the search for the first year. Tonks was the one to find her. She was hiding out in an unused classroom. She sent a quick message to inform the others that she found Jones. Knowing how frightened the little girl was Tonks approached her slowly.

"Miss Jones I am auror Tonks." She said hoping to calm her down.

"P-prove it." Jones said.

"Okay?" The metamorphmagus took out her badge and showed it to her.

Seeing the badge did calm her down. She ran into Tonks's arms and began crying. Tonks rubbed circles into her back.

"Shh. It's okay. Your safe." She assured the eleven year old. "No one is going to hurt you."

"They hurt Harry!"

"I know. They were arrested. They can't hurt you." She said.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Okay."

The clumsy auror took the little girl to the hospital wing. Her parents were there waiting. She took her statement before leaving. Alaster finished collecting evidence. He returned to the ministry. They all wondered where Harry Potter was and what condition he was in. Each hoped he was still alive.

* * *

(Berk)

Stoick had been watching the dragons fly. Now that they no longer attacked their village he admired the view. That was when the Night Fury appeared. The tail made it obvious that the dragon wasn't Toothless.

"Huh. Guess there are other Night Furies." He said only to gasp.

In it's claws was an injured boy. The dragon carefully set him down before landing. It pushed the boy towards him. Stoick could see that the wound looked like a knife wound.

"Don't worry. We shall take good care of him." The viking chief said assuming the oddly dressed boy was the dragon's rider.

The dragon nodded. Stoick carefully lifted the boy up. He ran to their healer. He placed the boy on the bed and left the woman to work. He spotted the dragon outside the hut. He was watching through the window.

The red haired viking gave him a nod before going to his own dragon. They took off into the sky. They went to go get Hiccup. The man knew that his son understood Toothless. He hoped that Toothless could talk to the dragon and then tell Hiccup. His son could then tell him.

"Dad?" Hiccup sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"A few minutes ago a Night Fury arrived at Berk." He told them.

"A Night Fury?" Hiccup asked shocked.

Toothless looked at Stoick in shock. He thought he was the last of his kind. He never knew that anyone survived the attack. A group of humans had hunted his kind down and after years of searching he gave up. His grief is what made him so weak to the dragon queen. To hear of another made him happy.

"Yes. He was carrying an injured boy. I took the boy to the healer. The dragon is waiting outside her hut." He explained.

"Toothless and I will talk to him." Hiccup said.

"Thank you son."

"You're welcome dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or How to Train Your Dragon.

'Thoughts'

(Berk)

The four quickly flew back to the village. Toothless was excited to meet the other Night Fury. It didn't take them long to arrive. They landed beside the hut. They dismounted and waited. They didn't want to disturb the healer. Toothless went off to the other dragon.

Gothi and her assistant exited the hut. They walked over to Stoick and Hiccup. It was the assistant who did the talking. She was able to understand the old healer better than anyone.

"He had a deep wound to the back. It looks to have been done with a knife. Luckily it missed his spine and organs. He'll recover." She told them.

"Good." Stoick said.

"Indeed. He will be in pain for awhile so I'm going to make some pain relievers." It was a paste that numbed the area and was made from herbs.

"Alright." He said. 'Poor boy.' He knew what it was like to get stabbed.

The assistant left to go collect herbs. The others looked towards the two Night Furies. Hiccup could only hear one side of the conversation and waited for the two to finish. When they did Toothless went up to his rider.

'He said he found him on an island close by bleeding. Assumed his friends did it because of him mumbling about friendship and asking how they could do it.' He told Hiccup.

The brunette told them what the dragon told him. They were a little surprised the dragon would save a human, especially a Night Fury. Toothless had told him what happened to his kind and he had told the others. They were happy about it. Stoick looked thoughtful.

"As long as this boy isn't a threat he can stay here." He said.

"Do you want me to get a hut built and set up?" Hiccup asked.

"That would be great." He smiled at his son.

"Okay. Are you staying, Toothless?" He asked.

'Yes.' He nodded.

"Okay." He smiled and left.

Toothless and the other dragon started up another conversation. This time on where the other lived and how he escaped the hunters. Stoick went to go inform the village. Gothi went back inside her hut. She checked on her patient.

* * *

(Timeskip: Harry wakes up)

Harry slowly regained consciousness. His back hurt alot. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was unfamiliar with his surroundings. Two women were off to the side. One was elderly and leaned on a staff like stick. The other was younger and was working on something. She had turned and noticed he was awake.

"Gothi, he's awake." She said as she moved closer. "Hello sir. I'm Cora and this is Gothi. We have been taking care of you since the chief brought you in. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My back hurts." He said.

"That's to be expected. I'll go get the chief as Gothi looks you over. She can't speak." Cora said.

"Okay." He said. 'I don't think I'm in Britain anymore.'

She left and the elderly woman looked his injury over. He was still on his side so she had easy access. Once done she rubbed the paste on. Since Harry couldn't move he decided to trust them a little. They did take care of him when he was unconscious.

'Where am I?' He wondered. 'None of their clothes looked familiar. They look old fashioned. Could I be in another magical town?'

He waited patiently. Gothi had finished putting the paste on. The pain dulled a lot. Soon Cora returned with a large man. He had long red hair and facial hair. Both had braids in random areas. His clothing looked like they were viking style.

'Fuck! Please tell me I didn't go back in time?' He thought.

"Hello. I am Stoick Haddock." The large man greeted.

"Harry Potter." He said. 'Should I say something or keep my mouth shut?'

"A dragon found you injured and brought you here." He informed the young man.

"A dragon!?" That shocked the wizard.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"I see." He said. 'Charlie did say that during the viking era dragons were common. So I might actually be in the past but he also said that there are many dimensions where vikings and dragons co-exist. I could have ended up in another dimension. I could also be in one of the areas hidden from both the magical world and the non-magical world. Charlie mentioned that some areas on Earth had areas cut off from the world. They were of different eras that still existed in modern times.'

"Can you tell me what happened?" Stoick asked.

"My friends wanted my money. They tried to kill me so they could have it." He said emotionlessly.

That wasn't what the man wanted to hear. They had suspected it though. He gave the young man a smile.

"Which Island are you from?" He asked.

"I'm not… um…" He wasn't expecting that. 'Shit. What should I say?'

"I don't understand." The chief said in confusion.

"I'm from another dimension." Harry told him. 'If I am in the past that shouldn't affect the timeline. It won't affect anything if I'm in another dimension or in an area cut off from the world.' He thought.

"I see." The man said. 'That would explain the clothing.'

"Yeah." He hoped the man believed him.

"Well then, until you heal and not only are you able to go back but want to go back you can stay here on Berk. Well as long as you aren't also a threat." Stoick said.

"Really?" He asked. 'Berk? I don't think Charlie mentioned a place called that before.'

"Yes. A hut is being set up for you." He said.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"You're welcome. I'll leave so that you can rest." He said.

"Aright." He did feel tired.

The red haired man left. The two women worked on something off to the side. Harry soon fell asleep. He thanked his magic that he was healing quickly and thanked whatever the old woman had put on him to numb the pain.


End file.
